The possession of valuable goods and the desire to keep loved ones safe generally requires a system and method for protection. Whether the valuable goods are small items like pieces of jewelry, important documents or the like, or large items like automobiles, televisions, or artwork, a means for securing these items is essential. For smaller items, a safe is generally an adequate first line of defense. Likewise for larger items, locks and other securing means are adequate.
However, such methods merely slow down a burglar. As technology evolves, so must the protection methods of possessions and loved ones. People commonly lock away valuables within their home and park their expensive cars within a locked garage. At this point, preventing burglars from even getting to the home would be ideal.
Various types of security are commonly implemented on both personal property and perimeters of associations or communities. These include roaming patrol, video surveillance, numerous types of motion detection, and various types of walls with prevention measures at the tops such as razor wire or even in primitive situations, broken glass bottles. Despite these measures, once a burglar has surpassed one or more of these measures, it becomes a burden to track the burglar down and depending on the size of the protected area, it may become an elaborate and time consuming process.
As such, there exists a need in the art for a perimeter security system than prevents intrusion and allows one to pinpoint exactly where the attempted intrusion has occurred.